gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Pravda Girls High School
Pravda Girls High School (プラウダ高校) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. The school operates Soviet World War Two tanks including T-34/76s, T-34/85s, a KV-2 and a IS-2; it is believed that it has the largest arsenal of tanks out of all the schools. Background Pravda is a school located in Hokkaido, Japan. Before the events of Girls und Panzer, Pravda Girls High School are the Sensha-dou national champions, having defeated Kuromorimine Girls High School at the finals of the previous year's national tournament, derailing the school's nine year win streak. 'Against Ooarai' Pravda Girls High School is the third opponent of Ooarai Girls High School in the national Sensha-dou tournament. Pravda was defeated by Ooarai due to Pravda commander Katyusha 's decision to allow Ooarai to recuperate after an overwhelming counter-offensive leaves the protagonists surrounded in a derilict church. Katyusha sends a scout to offer Ooarai a graceful defeat by surrender, but Ooarai commander Miho Nishizumi refuses, having recently rallied her team to life once again. In the end, Ooarai wins by using Miho's strategic prowess and exploiting Pravda's overconfidence. In the fifth OVA, it is revealed that a freshman crew member of Pravda's KV-2 divulged the layout of Pravda's remaining tanks to Erwin and Yukari Akiyama, who were in disguise on a scouting mission to assess Ooarai's situation. Members Pravda Girls High School has three characters of note. 'Katyusha' :Main Article: Katyusha Her hometown's Abashiri city, Hokkaido. The overall commander of Pravda Girls High School Sensha-dou team. She has often been made fun of because of her small, diminutive size, which gave rise to a Napoleon complex. She is proud and authoritative to the point of arrogance, but is compassionate towards her enemies, especially those she deems worthy, as displayed when she levels herself with Miho after Pravda's defeat in the national tournament. 'Nonna' :Main Article: Nonna Her hometown's Abashiri city, Hokkaido. The co-commander of Pravda Girls High School Sensha-dou team. She is Katyusha's best friend and apparent caregiver. Nonna expresses a calm demeanor and a nearly saint-like tolerance for Katyusha's abrasiveness, perhaps due to an unseen history between the two that leaves Nonna indebted to her commander. 'Nina' :Main Article: Nina :A first-year student and the loader of the school's KV-2. She doesn't appear in the anime, but plays an important role in the fifth OVA : Vehicles operated Tanks * KV-2 * IS-2m M1944 * T-34/76 m1943 * T-34/85 m1944 Non-fighting vehicles * RF-8-GAZ-98 Snowmobile * BA-64 * ZiL 157 w/ BM-13 Katyusha Trivia *The school's battle song is "Katyusha", a folk song from the 1930s sung by Soviet soldiers awaiting their chance to return home from battle. **Because of differences in copyright law between Japan and the US prevented Katyusha from being used in the English localization, being replaced by another famous Russian song, Korobeiniki. **Another battle song used by Pravda is Polyushko-polye. *The name "Pravda" comes from Pravda, meaning "truth," the newspaper of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, later associated with the Communist Party of the Russian Federation. *Their insignia consists of two overlapping steel squares crossed with a T-square and small scissors on top, imitating the hammer and sickle design of the flag of the Soviet Union. *Their school ship is based on and named after the Kiev, a Soviet aircraft carrier. *They are all communist faggots who hate free speech. Gallery Pravda01.jpg|Pravda's tanks. PravdaJS2m01.jpg|Pravda IS-2m Stalin. PravdaKV201.jpg|Pravda KV-2. PravdaT347601.jpg|Pravda T-34/76. PravdaT348501.jpg|Pravda T-34/85. imagesN7ZAQF83.jpg|pravda T-34/76. Category:Schools